The Lonely
by endlessrey
Summary: Spoilers tome 3. Elle lui ressemble tellement.


Alors voila, j'ai décider d'exploiter cette idée sans vraiment savoir ce que cela allait donner.

SPOILERS tome 3

Presque tout appartient à James Dashner :'(

Fond de Newtmas (toujours)

Je m'excuse d'avance pour la fin ;) Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous en sécurité, ils étaient tous immunisés, ils étaient tous au paradis.<p>

L'endroit était sublime, il regorgeait de vie, il y avait toutes sortes de relief tous plus magnifique les uns que les autres, c'était le lieu idéal pour tout recommencer, oublier les épreuves qu'ils ont traversées, les pertes qu'ils n'ont pu éviter. C'était un endroit rempli d'espoir.

Ils avaient tous perdu quelque chose, pour certains c'était des proches, pour les plus jeunes leur innocence, et d'autres avaient avaient laisser derrières eux une part de leur humanité, Thomas, lui, avait perdu toutes ces choses, le WICKED lui avait tout pris.

Il savait très bien que rien ne serait plus comme avant, que son cœur ne retrouverait jamais la joie qu'il possédait auparavant, il ne souriait plus, il ne riait plus, il se contentait de faire sa part de boulot puis de repartir dans ses sombres pensées. Elles revenaient toutes vers le geste impardonnable qu'il avait fait, il avait tué Newt, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et maintenant la culpabilité le rongeait et il ne pouvait parler et se confier à personne enfin jusqu'à un jour.

Cela devait faire environ 2 mois qu'ils étaient tous arriver ici et les choses avançaient à une vitesse folle, Minho se débrouillait extraordinairement bien en tant que chef, les choses ressemblaient beaucoup au bloc, un conseil a été établie, des métiers sont confiés à tous, des règles sont respectées et chaque nouveaux jours qui se lève ressemble aux précédent, aussi paisible.

Thomas se dirigeait vers la falaise, un de ses endroits favoris dans ce nouveau monde,là où il passait tout son temps désormais, il marchait sans énergie, d'un pas lent et vide de joie, quand soudain son regard fut attiré par une longue chevelure blonde, sa propriétaire courait en riant, Thomas l'observa longuement, c'était une enfant, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans, sa ressemblance avec la personne qui occupait ses pensées jour et nuit le frappa soudainement, la même couleur de cheveux, la même vivacité et cette joie de vivre qui le caractérisait autrefois, mais le plus flagrant était certainement son rire, le même rire qu'il adorait entendre, celui qui rendait ses journées plus ensoleillées. Une hypothèse lui traversa alors l'esprit, elle il se frappa de toutes ses forces mentalement

_Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt ?_

Il se dirigea donc vers cette petite fille d'un pas très loin d'être assuré quant une personne lui barra la route.

_ Minho, laisse moi passer. Je ne veux pas te parler ! Cracha le jeune homme exaspéré, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, il DEVAIT absolument parler à l'enfant, mais il connaissait bien le chef, il pouvait se montrer vraiment têtu et ce n'était pas la première que celui-ci lui faisait comprendre que son attitude l'inquiétait au plus au point.

_ Thomas il faut qu'on parle, je t'ai laisser te morfondre dans ton coin jusqu'à maintenant mais c'est terminé, je sais ce que tu ressens, moi aussi je voudrais le voir mais ce n'est pas une raison pour devenir l'ombre de toi-même ! Mais regarde toi un peu, où est passé le vrai Thomas, celui qui se foutait de moi à longueur de temps, le tocard qui au fil du temps est parvenu à gagner ma confiance et mon respect, celui qui est devenu mon ami, cette foutue tête de pioche avec qui j'ai traversé tout ce merdier, que j'admirais pour son courage, pour sa loyauté et sa force ? Je donnerais tout pour retrouver ce mec là !

Il termina sa phrase avec beaucoup moins de colère qu'il l'avait commencée.

_Ce mec là est mort avec Newt sur cette route._

_ Tu ne sais rien ! Laisse moi !

Hurla Thomas, il partit, énervé, vers le lieu où il contait se rendre au départ, il décida de remettre sa conversation avec la jeune blonde à plus tard .

Les mots de Minho l'avaient atteint, il s'en voulait, il se détestait de faire souffrir les autres comme ça mais personne ne pouvait comprendre et rien ne pourrait l'aider,et il se replongea dans ces mêmes tergiversions qui le hantaient. Il voulait tellement être de nouveau avec lui, sentir encore sa peau contre la sienne, l'entendre l'appeler Tommy, pouvoir se perdre dans ses magnifiques yeux noisettes.

Il était faible, il s'en était convaincu, mais il avait surtout peur de l'oublier petit à petit, de sombrer dans une folie telle qu'il ne parviendrait plus à voir son visage si délicat lorsqu'il fermait les yeux alors il passaient chaque instant à penser à lui, à dessiner son sourire dans ses rêves, à graver sa voix dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir.

Après une bonne heure, Thomas se releva et partit prestement à la recherche le la jeune fille, et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il la trouva enfin, malheureusement pour l'ex-blocard celle-ci se dirigeait vers les bâtisses de logement, et Thomas comprit, en se référant à la nuit bien avancée, que l'enfant allait sans doute se coucher, pour le coureur cela était purement inconcevable de la laisser filer, il imaginait déjà la nuit blanche qu'il allait passer à se poser encore et toujours les mêmes questions qui demeuraient sans réponses, alors, rassemblant le peu de force qui lui restait, il couru vers elle. Il parvint à la rattraper avant qu'elle entre dans la demeure, elle sursauta et Thomas se maudit intérieurement de lui avoir fait peur comme ça.

_ Hey, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te veux aucun mal d'accord, je voudrais seulement te parler, tu es d'accord?

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina d'un sourire en voyant que la lueur de sincérité dans les yeux de l'étrange jeune homme, Thomas sentit un pincement au cœur devant ce sourire

_Le même sourire._

_ Oui d'accord.

Sa voix était douce, elle possédait la même bonté d'âme que Newt et son intonation reflétait la même gentillesse. Elle semblait se méfier aucunement de lui, ce qui réchauffa le cœur du garçon.

_La même confiance._

Il se retrouvèrent alors à la falaise assis côte à côte, aucun d'eux ne voulaient commencer à parler, l'enfant s'arma de courage et osa briser le silence.

_ Tu voulais me parler ?

_Le même courage._

_ Ah... Oui... Pardon.

Il était nerveux et ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans la brusquer, il décida de se renseigner sur elle d'abord. Il reprit, une hésitation flagrante perlant dans sa voix.

_ Je... Je m'appelle Thomas.

_ Je sais. Le coupa la jeune blonde, elle était soudain amusé devant l'air perdu du blocard et commença ses explications.

_ Tu es Thomas, on nous parle souvent de toi en te qualifiant de héros, que c'est toi qui nous a tous sauvé mais que tu avais vécu beaucoup de choses terribles et que c'était pour ça que tu étais toujours tout seul. Alors c'est vrai ? C'est grâce à toi ? Merci pour tout alors. Je t'admire beaucoup tu sais ?

Thomas était abasourdi, alors c'était comme cela qu'on le voyait, il se sentit alors coupable de son attitude, il ne méritait pas d'être nommé ainsi mais fût coupé dans ses pensées par la jeune fille qui continuait.

_ Ah oui pardon, je m'appelle Chloé.

_Chloé, c'était alors ça son nom._

_ C'est un très joli prénom ça.

Il prit son plus beau sourire quant une question le frappa, depuis quand n'avait-il pas souri ?

Il chassa cette pensée et se reconcentra sur le sujet de cette discussion.

_ Oui j'ai … j'ai vécu des choses difficiles.

_ Tu devrais parler à tes meilleurs amis, moi quand je suis triste je vais toujours voir mes amies et après je vais mieux.

L'image de Newt, effondré sur le sol, privé de vie lui revint en mémoire.

_Je n'ai plus de meilleurs amis, je les ai tous perdus._

Chloé, voyant la réaction de son héros face à sa déclaration comprit que c'était un sujet très délicat pour le garçon alors elle changea de sujet, voulant découvrir le but de cette conversation, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander

_ Pourquoi tu voulais me parler ?

_ Je voulais te demander... eh bien... rah aller, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas un frère par hasard ?

Le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit dans un voile de tristesse, elle lui répondit mélancoliquement

_C'était donc vrai._

___ J'avais un frère, jusqu'au jour où des personnes d'une organisation, je ne me rappelle plus du nom, sont venus chez nous et ils nous l'ont enlevé, c'était i ans, il... il avait 10 ans à cette époque, je ne me souviens pas bien de lui, mais il était vraiment gentil dans mes souvenirs, c'était un frère incroyable et... je me rappelle avoir mis très longtemps à réaliser vraiment qu'il était partit pour de bon, que je ne le reverrais jamais. Mais j'espère qu'il est, à ce moment-même, dans un lieu où il est heureux, et qu'il pense encore à moi, où qu'il puisse être. Quand je serais plus grande je partirais à sa recherche et je le retrouverais, j'en suis sûre.

Thomas sentit son cœur se briser complètement et les larmes brouiller sa vue.

_ Pourquoi cette question ? Tu le connais ? Eh, mais pourquoi tu pleures qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Thomas ne pouvait plus rien entendre, ces paroles tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

_Ils nous l'ont enlevé. _

_Il avait 10 ans. _

_C'était un frère incroyable._

_Où il est heureux._

_Je le retrouverais. _

Il se leva avec difficulté, ses mains tentant vainement de boucher ses oreilles, les yeux toujours remplis de larmes_. _

__ _Je suis tellement désolé, je... je l'aimais.

_Je l'aime._

Il prononça ces quelques paroles, ou plutôt les sanglota, avant de s'enfuir en courant, laissant la jeune fille déboussolée sur la falaise.

Il courrait sans destination,en ne voyant que très peu, la culpabilité avait pris le dessus à cet instant, il avait intériorisé tellement de souffrance et de douleur durant ces derniers mois. Il venait de craquer, s'en était trop. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait couru et ne s'arrêta que lorsque, dans un légère pente, il glissa sur l'herbe humide et tomba, il ne ressentait aucune douleur physique, il était entièrement rempli de douleur morale. Il s'assit alors, adossé contre un arbre, pendant de longues heures, ne faisant que pleurer, seulement pleurer, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait la force de faire.

Pendant que le ciel s'illuminait peu à peu, l'image de Chloé seule, déconcertée, à la falaise s'imprima durement dans son esprit, alors il se leva, titubant jusqu'au lieu où il l'avait laissée. Lorsqu'il y arriva, elle n'était plus là.

_Elle a sûrement du aller dormir._

Il se rassura par cette pensée, il se surpris à détaillé alors le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à lui, sous lui, les vagues se heurtaient violemment à la paroi de pierre, l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue, le lever de soleil teintait le ciel de couleurs chaudes, ce spectacle était simplement splendide.

_J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois à mes côtés, là, maintenant._

Il su ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était la seule solution.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le nouveau chef se réveilla, une jeune enfant se rua sur lui, elle lui expliqua alors toute sa conversation avec Thomas, le jeune homme ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre, et lui aussi une larme roula sur sa joue en pensant à son meilleur ami emporté par la braise, il se leva et partit à la recherche de Thomas, il savait que son ami pouvait des choses tellement stupides quand il le voulait.<p>

Il se rapprochait de la falaise, là où le blocard vivait pratiquement.

Il aperçu alors son ami au bord du gouffre, il ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il était beaucoup trop près.

Le chef cria son nom, mais le concerné pleurait à un point qu'il n'entendais plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Thomas prononça ces mots, les derniers.

_ Je viens te rejoindre mon amour.

Alors il se laissa tomber dans le vide, une dernière larme roulant sur sa joue.

Minho ne pouvait pas le croire,il se laissa alors tomber à genoux.

Un feuille de papier se distinguait de la pelouse, l'ex-coureur trouva la force, toujours sans aucune réaction, comme si il ne pouvait réaliser, d'avancer jusqu'à celle-ci.

Il entreprit de lire les quelques mots griffonnés rapidement par son ami. Seulement après, une larme roula inconsciemment sur sa joue, suivie d'une seconde et sans même pouvoir le contrôler d'autres suivirent, toujours plus nombreuses, alors que la réalité le frappait en plein visage.

Il avait perdu toutes les personnes à qui il tenait, ils étaient tous morts.

Il retira lentement sa main tremblante de la feuille.

Ses doigts se serrèrent à en devenir blancs alors que ses paupières se fermèrent, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer les sanglots qu'il libérait.

Il entreprit de relire le mot, il espérait à chaque lecture qu'il allait lire autre chose, qu'il allait se réveiller et que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar ou quelque chose dans le chose, mais il lisait toujours les mêmes mots.

**Pardonne-moi, je ne peux pas vivre plus longtemps avec ça, je t'en supplies essaies de me pardonner.**

**Je l'aimais.**

**Je suis désolé**

**Thomas **

Ce jour là une âme rejoint sa moitié comme espéré, cependant une autre personne voyait partir un tocard qui avait arrêté de vivre la seconde même où il avait appuyer sur la détente de cet arme il y de cela bien longtemps.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en Reviews. <em>

_Enormes bisous. Endlessrey_


End file.
